The invention relates to slot-loading optical disc apparatus adapted to hold an optical disc, such as a CD or DVD, inserted in a slot and to deliver the disc to a set position where the disc is mounted on a turntable.
Conventional optical disc apparatus are adapted to read data of contents recorded on an optical disc and to reproduce an image or a sound based on the read data, i.e., reproduce the contents. It is known that optical disc apparatus read data stored on an optical disc by irradiating the disc that is mounted on a turntable and being spun with a laser beam and detecting the reflected light. Such conventional optical disc apparatus are roughly classified into two categories: a tray-loading type and a slot-loading type. A tray-loading optical disc apparatus has a movable tray for delivering an optical disc to a set position where the disc is mounted on a turntable. A slot-loading optical disc apparatus is adapted to hold an optical disc inserted in a slot and deliver the disc to a set position.
Proposed in JP 2003-016769A is a tray-loading optical disc apparatus having a tray with a disc mounting area rendered recognizable under low light conditions. More specifically, luminous material is applied to the disc mounting area so as to glow when irradiated with light emitted from a light source. Because of the luminous material, the proposed apparatus allows a user to recognize the disc mounting area and an optical disc mounted on the tray, thereby facilitating mounting and removal of the optical disc on and from the tray.
In contrast, slot-loading optical disc apparatus have the problem that an optical disc is often inserted in reverse orientation thereinto. Specifically, various slot-loading optical disc apparatus have slots that are variously oriented (e.g., horizontally and vertically) and provided in various positions (e.g., on a front, side, or top surface). Also, an optical disc is inserted in different orientations into the slot, depending on different optical disc apparatus. These variations often mislead a user into inserting an optical disc in reverse orientation.
To solve the foregoing problem, a slot-loading optical disc apparatus has been proposed in which a sticker is placed, or a marking is provided, around a slot to indicate a proper orientation in which an optical disc is to be inserted, i.e., an orientation of a recorded surface of the disc, so that a user can verify the proper orientation. However, many users insert an optical disc into the slot without recognizing the sticker or marking. Also, some users do not understand the meaning of symbols in the sticker or marking that indicate the orientation of optical disc. Thus, the proposed apparatus has not fully prevented reverse insertion.
Furthermore, the proposed apparatus requires a user to take a sequence of steps of ejecting an optical disc inserted in reverse orientation, bringing the disc in proper orientation, and then inserting the disc again. Many users feel that this sequence is troublesome and degrades the usability of the apparatus.
In light of the foregoing, a feature of the invention is to provide a slot-loading optical disc apparatus that allows a user to recognize a proper orientation of an optical disc, thereby preventing insertion of an optical disc in reverse orientation.